robbins_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Robbin
Robbin is the titular character in Robbin's Basics in Education and Learning. He is the head teacher of Here School, giving the Player math problems to solve in notebooks before they can collect them. A twist reveals that he is the main antagonist once the Player answers a question wrong. Description Robbin is a poorly modeled CGI character with an appearance as that of a seemingly human bald figure with long, skinny fingers, pale-tan skin, large lips, and what seems to be a two singular hair on his head. He wears a long-sleeved red shirt, blue pants, and light brown shoes. Even though, he has no visible ears, the description mentions that Robbin has an excellent sense of hearing. Strangely enough, Robbin's facial expression while chasing the Player, while heavily compressed and distorted, is neutral and not one of anger. Personality Robbin is known for his eerily nonchalant demeanor, and his dangerous personality is not immediately evident. He carries a facade of friendliness and a relaxed demeanor, though it most likely is his default mental state. He warmly greets students and uses positive reinforcement when they correctly answer his questions. He loves math and believes everyone else does, and his love for the subject is so strong that when other people fail to answer a math question, his psyche shatters and he undergoes a disturbing personality change. His formerly talkative and affable nature completely disappears, and he drastically changes into a cold man keen on delivering corporal punishment for the minor mistake. It is also possible that Robbin's mental stability is seen only when people follow what he wants. He slaps his ruler in his hand like some sort of compulsive habit, and slowly but surely chases his quarry, growing faster the angrier he gets. After collecting notebooks, he gives students a chance to leave the school, albeit in a limited time span and laughs at their escape efforts. It is unknown if he is a psychopath or sociopath, but given that he manages a school, the former is more likely. He doesn't seem to be aware of the fact he gives K-1 questions and impossible questions, so he is likely to also be either autistic or intellectually disabled. Role General At the start of Robbin's Basics Classic, Robbin happily greets and welcomes the Player to his school. Before obtaining the first notebook in one of the beginning classrooms, the Player needs to solve three math problems with the You Can Think Pad. During this time, Robbin gives instructions and reads out the questions. If all three questions are then answered correctly, Robbin will award the Player with a quarter. To get the second notebook, the Player will have to answer three more math problems, but after solving the second problem, the third question is corrupted and impossible to solve. Numbers in Robbin's dialogue are censored with static noises. When the Player gets their first problem wrong in the You Can Think Pad, Robbin's face will become distorted, making him appear to be frowning intensely, and his eyebrows will furrow. He either says "I'M ANGRY NOW" or "MY RULER IS LOUD NOW". If the Player gets all 3 questions wrong on Story Mode, he will instead display "YOU THINK MATH IS BAD". After the player fails a question, Robbin no longer appears on the bottom left-hand corner of the You Can Think Pad for any of the rest of the notebooks. Once the Player exits the You Can Think Pad after getting their first problem wrong, Robbin begins to chase the Player through the school, signaling his movement by making a smacking sound by hitting a ruler on his hand. Robbin is the main threat in the school, as he is the only character in the school that can cause a game over. Unlike other characters, Robbin's movement is a bit different, only appearing to teleport a short distance towards the Player every time he makes a "slap" sound with his ruler. He also has a unique way of finding the Player: if they open a door, Robbin will instantly head for that door, unless either the Noise Phone, an Alarm Clock, or a Robbin Anti Hearing and Disorienting Tape are on, or WD-NoSquee is applied to the door. If the Player is not seen or heard by Robbin for two hallway turns, he will start wandering in random directions until he notices the Player again. However, when Robbin passes a window and the Player sees Robbin through the window, he won't head for the room behind the window, because he has no eyesight through windows, like Principal Roy and Cleaner, as mentioned in one of the posters. Robbin puts 3 math problems in all the 7 notebooks the Player must answer correctly. If the Player gets an answer wrong, Robbin's slap intervals become shorter and shorter, thus making him move quicker and quicker. Every notebook (except the first one) will always end with an unsolvable problem, making Robbin's slap intervals shorter per notebook collected. It is worth to note that Robbin will stop moving while the Player is using the You Can Think Pad. Once the Player has 6 notebooks, Baldi will be moving at the same speed as the Player, and the only way to outrun him is by running. At 7 notebooks, Baldi is a lot faster than the Player even when running. The only way to get away from him then is by using a GDRINK or getting pushed by 40DBOX or Cleaner. If Robbin catches the Player, Robbin will shift the Player's view straight to his face and he will make a very loud startling noise, which is the same glitched sound that plays when he reads a corrupted number out loud. The map de-loads around him and the Player as the jumpscare scene plays out. The Player will then be sent to a game over screen, before returning back to the menu. In the alternate ending where the Player meets SpriteObj4, Robbin will be seen inside his office stretching out distorted. Field Trip In the camping field trip, Robbin will appear wearing a camping hat and a backpack. At the forest, before he "leaves" to set up the bear traps, Robbin tells the Player to gather firewood for the fire. If the Player fails to keep the fire going until the timer runs out, an angry Robbin will spawn in the burnt-out firewood, and begin to chase them. He will move very fast and become almost impossible to escape, with nothing being able to slow him down as the forest lacks any useful items. Similar to the first game, getting caught will lead to a game over. Public Demo In Robbin's Basics Full Game Early Demo, Robbin will chase the Player after he plays hide-and-seek with them. As part of one of the random events, Robbin's ruler breaks, so that the Player can't hear him coming for a short period of time. Once the Player has found the 8 notebooks and triggered 3 of the exit elevators, Robbin will slowly go faster and faster until he becomes impossible to escape from, meaning the Player has to hurry to reach the remaining elevator. Thankfully, the Player can use An Apple for Robbin as a one-time shield against him. Slap Interval Robbin has a certain "slap interval" when he chases the Player. The slap intervals differ between different versions of the game. Robbin's shortest slap interval is one smack every second, and the intervals get shorter by 0.25 seconds for every answer the Player gets wrong. However, if Robbin is going faster than his minimum speed, he will cool down to his maximum slap interval, which is dependent on the number of notebooks collected. Trivia * Robbin is similar to Baldi, except of red shirt and two hairs * Robbin seems to be the only teacher in the school. He is also one of the only staff members, the others being Principal Roy and Cleaner. * The original "Robbin" name was "Robin", but the creator thought the name is pretty overrated to use it. * Despite the Principal Roy being the official principal, Robbin refers to the school as "his" Schoolhouse. ** It is possible that he owns the schoolhouse with the Principal Roy managing it. * Originally, Robbin had a purple shirt with an tie instead of a red one. https://twitter.com/GRexstudio/status/1217208611417530370 Glitches ;Classic Edition * In V1.3.2 and later, if the Player gets one answer wrong and the other two correct on the first notebook, sometimes Robbin will go at his max speed and his ruler slap will be glitched (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). However, Robbin is not dangerous at this time, because he always teleports behind the swinging doors after the Player gets their first question wrong (to give the Player space to exit the classroom and run away), and he can't open the swinging doors until the Player acquires the second notebook. Once they do, his speed goes back to normal. * In V1.2.2, if the Player got 12 or more questions wrong, Robbin will become intensely fast and his ruler sound will glitch (some platforms won't have the ruler slap glitch, as it will be just a lot of slaps). * If the Player walks into any corner in the school, Robbin can't catch them, but they are stuck in place, making the Player's only option to walk into Robbin and cause the game to end. ** However, if the trick is done in a school faculty room, the Principal can enter and send the player to detention before Robbin can catch them. Gallery Image Files = ;General Robbin.png|Robbin sprite Robbin Angry.gif|Robbin slapping his ruler when attacking Robbin_without_his_ruler.png|Robbin without his ruler when attacking RobbinLovesApple.png|Robbin holding an Apple. RobbinApple.gif|Robbin eating an Apple. ;Field Trips LetsGoCamping0000-sharedassets1.assets-55.png|Robbin in his camping outfit for the field trip LetsGoCamping.gif|Robbin talking in his camping outfit. CampSlap.gif|Robbin in his camping outfit slapping his ruler. ;Birthday Bash HappyBirthdayRobbin.png|Robbin in his birthday cap. RobbinBirthdaySlap.gif|Robbin slapping his ruler in his birthay cap. ;You Can Think Pad Robbin frown.gif|Robbin getting angry when the player gets a very first problem wrong. Talk.gif|Robbin talking during the subject game RobbinSmile.png|Robbin smiling while waiting for the player to answer the question. RobbinFrown1.png|Robbin with an angry scowl after the player inserts an incorrect answer. ;Title Screens Title_final.png|Robbin on the title screen for the classic edition. DemoMenu_Low-sharedassets2.assets-17.png|Robbin on the title screen for the public demo. Birthdaybash_titlescreen.png|Robbin on the title screen for the Birthday Bash. ;Ending Screens Win-sharedassets4.assets-2.png|Robbin in the normal ending screen for the classic edition. EndCard4-sharedassets3.assets-3.png|Robbin from the Kickstarter image for the field trip demo. EndCard1-sharedassets3.assets-4.png|Ditto DemoEnding.gif|Robbin in the screen after completing the public demo. UpCloseGlitch-sharedassets4.assets-2.png|A "glitched" version of Robbin from the public demo's completion screen, after talking. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|Robbin in the Birthday Bash ending screen. ;Buttons StoryIcon-sharedassets1.assets-81.png|Robbin's head surrounded with six notebooks, for Story Mode. EndlessIcon-sharedassets1.assets-53.png|Robbin drowning in a lot of notebooks, for Endless Mode. RunSprite-sharedassets1.assets-48.png|Robbin's running legs used on mobile version for running. ;Wall Textures Baldi_Poster-sharedassets2.assets-440.png|Robbin's description in the Roy's Office. ;Head Icons HeadSpin.gif|Robbin's head for the loading screen for Robbin's Basics Classic. HeadShake.gif|Robbin on the pause screen with a frown and shaking his head no for Robbin's Basics Classic. Nod.gif|Robbin on the pause screen with a smile and nodding his head yes for Robbin's Basics Classic. |-|Promotions = 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7_original.png|Robbin from the "Thank you!" image when the game is funded. |-|Miscellaneous = Robbin-having-seizures.gif|The animated image of Robbin's head shaking, seen in G-Rex Studio's tweet. RobbinsBasics-AmazonMerchBanner.jpg|Robbin from the official Amazon page for merchandise. References Category:Characters Category:It,s School Characters